someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Refreshing Demise/My Crappy Script For My School Play
Since some people actually seemed half interested in the script, I thought I 'd post it on here. The script had to be about a murder mystery, but there couldn't ba ANY violence what so ever. Anyways, you'll probably hate it, but here's my crappy script I had to write for my drama class! I Didn't Do It Characters: Weston - Detective William Schneider Jordan - Witness Alex Chloe - Detective Alice Camille Andrew - Jail Snitch Marcus - Psychopath (Scene set in the streets, the two detectives talking as they walk to one of the witnesses house) Alice - So this happened how many years ago? William - It’s been about five now, but no one’s solved what happened still. That’s why we’re here, to solve the murder. Alice - So, they put a new detective on a murder case first? Geez, real nice people. Anyways, go over with me what happened again. William - Alright, so basically all we know is that some clerk at a small corner store was shot and robbed, but there wasn’t any evidence linking anyone to the crime. Alice - Right, I got it now. So, this guy was a witness right? William - Yeah. (Scene set inside the witnesses house, the detectives are asking him questions about the day it all happened) Alex - I was just looking around the store, when I suddenly heard someone barge through the door. I heard some yelling from across the store, and next thing I knew, the guy was dead. William - You didn’t see anything? Alex - No, but now I kind of wish I did. I want those kind of people locked away in prison forever. Alice - Okay, thank you for your time. We’ll be taking our leave now. Alex - Wait, I want to help you guys find whoever did this. Alice - That won’t be necessary, we’re just fine on o- William - Of course you can help, if you find anything useful, it would be much obliged if you’d tell us. Alex - Can’t I do more? William - Unfortunately, no. Here’s my number if you find anything and have a good day. Alex - Fine. (Scene set back in the streets, the detectives are talking about someone who might’ve done it) Alice - You think this crazy psychopath in jail did this thing? Maybe you’re the crazy one. William - He’s murdered multiple victims and has been sentenced to life for murder charges, but not for the one we’re working on. Alice - Might make a bit of sense. (Scene set in prison, the detectives are asking the psychopath a few questions) Psychopath - You think I murdered some random store clerk? William - That would be what we’re implying, yes. Psychopath - Ha, that’s a joke. You know, people call me insane, just because I killed people. However, I only kill people I know and have a personal hatred with, not just some random guy on the street. See, that’s the problem with all you police officers; you all make swift judgements just because of a simple thing that us “criminals,” do. William - Listen, we just want some answers. Psychopath - Hold that thought. You, my dear, look very familiar. Hmm, let me think. Ah, that’s right, you worked with me once did you not? Alice - I don’t know what you’re talking about. Psychopath - Oh, of course you don’t. Should your little pal here leave so we can talk about business again? Or, no, you betrayed me! Now it’s all clear! You’re name is… Alice Camille. Alice - I don’t want to hear another word out of you. Psychopath - Are you sure, I have a really good story. Once upon a time, a child was born by the god, Hera. She found the child boring, and sent him away from Mount Olympus. The child’s name was Hephaestus. When Hephaestus was older and he learned of what his mother did, he sent a fake gift to his mother on Mount Olympus. When she opened it however, she suddenly found herself bound by chains, on her very throne. All the gods raced to save her, but there was no escaping her reality. In the end Hephaestus got his ultimate revenge. Alice - This is relevant for what reason? Psychopath - I think you’ll know soon enough. William - We’re leaving. Psychopath - Well okay, but please, come back anytime. (Scene set in a different area of the jail, Alice is handcuffed to a bench) William - You stay here. Alice - I didn’t do anything, I swear. William - Yeah, well you’re our best subject at the moment, so you just stay here, and don’t move. Alice - It’s not like I’m going anywhere with my arm handcuffed to a bench. (William walks off and a new scene is set in a new spot in the prison) William - Just tell me what you know and I might be able to lighten your sentence. Prison Snitch - Anything for an officer of the law. William - That’s what I thought, now did the crazy guy besides you ever mention some of the people he murdered. Prison Snitch - Well of course, he is a very honest person. William - Can you name a few? Prison Snitch - Easily. There was his twenty one year old brother, Jackson who he absolutely despised, Evelyne Price, a babysitter for his kid who didn’t put him to sleep on time and accidentally set fire to one of his kitchen walls when she was using the stove, along with Scott Write, some guy he befriended, but left the city because of him; or so he says. William - Did he ever mention something about a store clerk, or somebody he shot behind a register? Prison Snitch - Oh, officer, I think you’re way of with this case thus far. William - So, that’s a no? Prison Snitch- Nope, never said anything about a store clerk. However, I did hear him talk about some woman named Alice a lot. He kept talking about how she always got the murders he didn’t want to do done, and clean for that matter. William - Thanks for your time. (William starts walking off stage) Prison Snitch - Eh, you will be lightening my sentence right? William - I’ll think about it. (Scene set at some type of science lab, William is walking with the murder weapon to try and find out if they have Alice’s prints on them. He walks up to a person to get the prints tested and it’s Alex) William - Hey could I get these tested to see if they match this person’s DNA? Alex - Hey, it’s you again! William - Oh, yeah, you’re that witness. Alex - Well, maybe I can be of more help now. You need those prints tested, right? William - I guess so. Alex - Good, I’ve always wanted to bring a little order into the world. I’m glad I’ve finally got my chance. William - You seem like a good guy Alex. (Scene set at another prison, this time Alice is in jail) Alice - They must’ve been wrong, there’s no way that those were my fingerprints! You can’t lock me up in here, it wasn’t me I’m telling you! (William walks on stage and stands in front of Alice) Alice - Huh, are you here to get me out? William - No, just to say that I forgive you for the lie that you made. Alice - You don’t believe me? Why not!? William - I wish I could, but everything’s pointing towards you. Anyways, I hope that my forgiveness will help you while you’re locked up in here for your life. (William walks off stage) Alice - No, don’t go! I swear, I didn’t do it! Category:Blog posts Category:Super bad script I was forced to write for Drama class!